random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Junction/Episodes/Messing with Time, Part 2
(Fandom original series logo appears) (Miroir can be seen in his room, noticing a steel object on the floor) Miroir: Hey, what's this? (Miroir takes the device and sees the inscriptions) Miroir: More small print? Really? (Miroir scans the text with his laser headgear) Miroir: "This is a past connection machine. It may be used to talk with your past self. Afterwards, however, it will self-combust. You have been warned." (Miroir sets the device down on the bedside table) Miroir: Oh, great. Here we go again... (Miroir is about to take out some paper and start drawing, but then takes some time to think) Miroir: I'm going to use that device. (Miroir lunges for the device and looks into it. A bright light flashes, and he then sees himself at seven years old) Past Miroir: Wh-Who... who are you? Present Miroir: I'm your future self. It sounds weird, yes, but it'll make sense in about eight years. Past Miroir: Oh, okay... Present Miroir: Look, I'd just like to say one thing to you. Past Miroir: What is it? Present Miroir: Think before you act. That way, you'll be left with much fewer regrets later in life... Past Miroir: Alright. I... uh... Present Miroir: You hope that you'll think on more correct levels for the rest of your life? Past Miroir: Well, I was more thinking of just saying goodbye. Present Miroir: That as well. (fade out, back to Miroir's room. He is still holding the device, which then explodes violently in his hands before shooting an electric laser upwards. The shock knocks Miroir back, causing him to land on the bed) Miroir: Ugh... I shouldn't have... done that... (we then see Hatti talking with Taki in her office) Hatti: I've decided that I'm going to work like a detective to find the culprit. Taki: What made you come to that decision? Hatti: This. (Hatti shows Taki a DVD of "Murder on the Owl Express", a movie she starred in) Taki: "Murder on the Owl Express"? Hatti: It's a detective movie. Taki: How do you know about it? Hatti: I was the detective! (meanwhile, Brainz is playing Rhythm Paradise in his room) Brainz: I swear, you miss one time and receive a "Just OK" rating... (Brainz notices a steel device on his table) Brainz: This must be that new device Miroir told me about earlier. Let's try it out... (Brainz looks into the device. A bright light flashes, and a human Brainz appears) Brainz: Hello! Past Brainz: Hello? Brainz: I'm you from the future! And I'm dead! Past Brainz: WHAT? Brainz: Sorry if you were expecting a full life, but you die next week. Past Brainz: NEXT WEEK? Brainz: Yes. Past Brainz: B-but... my family... Brainz: Don't worry, they die too. Past Brainz: Is the underworld horrible? Brainz: Nah, that's a myth. Pretty chill down there. Past Brainz: Really? Understandable. Brainz: Cool. Past Brainz: So has everything been fine in the underworld? Brainz: Hahahahahahaha- no. Past Brainz: W-what...? Brainz: Trust me, for a long time everything goes great. But then it happens. Afterlife is all happy and wondrous until the next thing you know you're on your own being hunted by the people you used to call friends and- (King Dedede snatches the device away from Brainz) King Dedede: What did I tell you about using those devices? Brainz: King Dedede- Wait, how did you get in here? King Dedede: I was giving out free samples to all the hotel guests. You weren't answering the door so I let myself in. Brainz: I don't think that's legal- King Dedede: I'm a king, I don't follow laws! Brainz: Yes, but there's a big hole in my door now. King Dedede: It doesn't matter. Free cupcake? (Brainz takes the sample) Brainz: Thank you. King Dedede: I'm going to have to confiscate that there box. See ya! Brainz: Bye... (we then see Hatti, in a detective costume, looking at her security cameras) Taki: What can you see on the cameras? Hatti: Hmm... somebody was able to sneak into the hotel while Sakura was on her dinner break... Taki: What did they look like? Hatti: Male, human, unmistakably ginger... Taki: Hmm... I don't know any ginger males at this hotel... Hatti: That's because he's an intruder! He made it into the hotel without being properly allowed in! Taki: Of course he did... (Hatti then takes some film, and heads out of her office) Taki: Where are you going? Hatti: I'm going to show these to Seija! (we later see Hatti and Seija together) Seija: Hmm... he seems to be carrying a lot of equipment... Hatti: Those must be the future and past devices. Seija: So we know that he's responsible. Hatti: What world do you think he's from. Seija: It's hard to tell, but he looks like he's from the same world as Makomi... Hatti: Alright. I'll have to ask questions to Makomi next! (Hatti goes searching for Makomi, he eventually finds him.) Makomi: Yes, Hatti? (Hatti shows a picture of the person from the film) Hatti: Do you recognise this person? Makomi: Oh, yes, that's Seijou Taiyo, nickname Seitekina. He's a friend of mine. Hatti: Where's he from? Makomi: Japan. Hatti: Okay... this might seem like a difficult question, but if this person was a guest in the hotel, where would he most likely be? Makomi: Most likely bum out all day making doujinshi, i don't know. Hatti: Alright, thank you for your time talking to me. Makomi: Right, guess my time here is done for now. Hatti: I'll see you later! (Hatti exits, and is later seen in her office with Seija) Hatti: So, where do you think this Seijou person is? Seija: What did Makomi say? Hatti: Something about making doujinshi... although I'm not sure what that is... Seija: I do! It's... uh... (Seija gets a laptop and looks up "doujinshi") Seija (quoting from Wikipedia): "Dōjinshi, often transliterated doujinshi, is the Japanese term for self-published works, usually magazines, manga or novels. Dōjinshi are often the work of amateurs, though some professional artists participate as a way to publish material outside the regular industry." Hatti: Self-made art... in that case, I know who to ask next! (Hatti exits, and is then seen entering Miroir's room, only to find Winona there with her Beautifly) Hatti: Winona! Do... do you know where Miroir is? Winona: He succumbed to an exploding past connection device, so I've taken up housekeeping - or roomkeeping, rather - until he recovers. Hatti: Okay. Thank you for telling me. Winona: You're welcome. (Hatti leaves, then tries to find her way around the hotel to the nurse's suite) Hatti: Ugh... whose idea was it for this hotel to be arranged like a labyrinth? (Hatti eventually finds the nurse's suite, where she sees Miroir sitting on a medical bed, completely covered in bandages below the neck) Hatti: Miroir, is it okay if I ask you a question? Miroir: Yes. Hatti: Okay, my question is as follows - where do you like to draw in the hotel? Miroir: In the comfort of my room. Hatti: Hmm... okay. Now, if your room was off-limits for some reason... Miroir: Some reason? Hatti: Say, for example, if there was poison gas placed in there. Miroir: Why would there be venomous gas in my hotel room? Hatti: Well, maybe because... (pause) ...oh, it was just an example. You shouldn't take it seriously. Miroir: I see. By the way, what were you asking? Hatti: If your room was off-limits, where would you draw? Miroir: In the art block, on the fifth floor. Hatti: Okay. Thank you for your advice! Miroir: You're welc- (Miroir realises that Hatti is nowhere to be seen) Miroir: (well, she sure is energetic...) (Hatti, meanwhile, is seen on the fifth floor, searching for the art block) Hatti: Now, where is it? (Hatti continues searching, eventually finding the art block. There, she sees some paper) Hatti: Somebody's been here! (Hatti enters, and observes the paper. It appears to be a doujinshi manga) Hatti: Hmm... let's see... (Hatti observes the paper with a magnifying glass. On each sheet, she sees the same signature - "Seijou Taiyo") Hatti: It WAS Seijou! (transition to the office. Mitsuha is doing paperwork in Hatti's place, when Hatti suddenly dashes in and puts the paper down on a desk) Mitsuha: What's all the hurry about? Hatti: I have concrete proof of who the culprit is. Mitsuha: Who is it? Hatti: Someone called Seijou Taiyo. He's not a hotel guest and only Makomi knows him... (shows the signatures to Mitsuha) ...thankfully, however, I managed to find concrete proof that he's here, in this hotel! Mitsuha: You're saying that you figured out who the culprit is? Hatti: I did. Mitsuha: Now, it's just a matter of tracking him down... (The group searches for Seijou Taiyo, looking around the hotel, this takes a while.) Hatti: He should be somewhere around here... (A young adult, timid-sounding voice saying "U-u-uhm..." is heard in the background.) Hatti: I've never heard that voice before... Mitsuha: It must be Seijou. Hatti: In that case... (Hatti runs into the room where she heard the voice. There, she sees Seijou, organising some stationery) (Seijou turns around to the group.) Seijou: You were looking for... me? Hatti: Hello. I am Hatti, the manageress of the hotel. Are you aware that the devices you brought here are very dangerous? Seijou: I mean, of course, time machinery is serious business, it should be left for people who understand these machines at all, like scientists and engineers alike. Hatti: Right. Not everyone at this hotel is from the future, you know. In fact, I don't think anyone here is from the future... Either way, how did you manage to sneak in here without being noticed? Seijou: Nitori and I were working on a machine which would let anyone to travel to any timeframe they desired to be on, and Nitori asked me that i should try to travel to the future... were you talking about how I was left unnoticed? I just kept travelling around the hotel as you guys kept searching for me...and i didn't realize...my apologies for not letting you know... Hatti: Ah, I see. (writes something on a sheet of paper, then hands it to Seijou) Here, take this to Sakura, at the front desk. She'll handle giving you a membership. Seijou: Really? Thanks... Hatti: You're welcome! (credits play) (post-credits scene. The cookies are watching the end of the second episode of The Vicar of Dibley) Sakura: I'm really enjoying watching this. Are you? Strawberry: Yes! Lemon: Yeah! Orange: We should do this more often! (the post-credits scene in The Vicar of Dibley plays. Geraldine and Alice are seen, with the former telling a joke) Geraldine: So, two nans are driving down the road in Transylvania. Alice: Ooh... Geraldine: Yeah, and all of a sudden a great big scary vampire jumps out right in front of the car. Alice: Oh, no... Geraldine: So one nan says to the other, "Show him your cross", so she winds down the window, leans out and says "Get out of the way, you toothy idiot!" (laughter from the cookies. Suddenly, the screen seems to fuzz, and Alm appears on it) Alm: Breaking news! The person who was responsible for supplying the future and past devices, Seijou Taiyo, has been found out. It seems that he managed to sneak into the hotel without the receptionist knowing. Thankfully, however, Hatti has found him and given him a membership to the hotel. Celica: We would like to give Seijou a chance to say something about this situation. Seijou: Uhm, hey everyone, like everyone said, i'm Seijou Taiyo, an original character by Makomi, and i managed to sneak there per Nitori's help, from the Tenshi Sanctuary universe. Oh, don't forget, if you plan to join the hotel in the future, aleast show up where someone can see you, unless you want to keep it a surprise to everyone...~ (Seijou winks. Then, the news report ends) Lemon: An "original character by Makomi"? Seems rather strange for him to say that... Orange: The hotel is connected to many dimensions, right? Sakura: It is. Perhaps the Makomi we know and the Makomi Seijou knows are different people... Category:Time Junction